


Oh my my

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, its a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Poor king.





	1. Chapter 1

A king wanted to marry off his daughter the royal princess to Thorkell's best man Asgeir in order to stop a possible war. 

...

You can imagine the rest on your own. 

...

Total anihilation.  
It was almost sad.


	2. The end

After that, Thorkell held Asgeir while pouting in every meeting with other groups. 

And Asgeir? he just let his boss do as he wants. It's cute anyway, right? 

[The beheaded king does not agree]  


**Author's Note:**

> Please use this if you found inspiration in it. Beacuse it's trash.


End file.
